


Unexpected Harmony

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Tea, Tea Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Obi-Wan and the 212th are forced to make a detour thanks to a mishap involving the 501st. This leads to an unexpected opportunity for Obi-Wan to enjoy one of the simple pleasures in life. Ghost company is less than thrilled.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: One Universe Over [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Unexpected Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Good Things Happen bingo square flowers. Since it diverges so far off course, I may have to write another one for it.
> 
> Warning: references to Anakin's past slavery and it's continued aftermath in the beginning. Also references to coping mechanisms that aren't the best. Some memories are like old wounds that flare up unexpectedly.

“I would like it on the record that this is not my fault,” Anakin announced, lips twitching. Beside him Ahsoka is trying not to look wary.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. “I’m blaming you anyway.”

“What? Why?” Anakin demanded. “I was in a video conference, with you and the rest of the council!”

“They’re _your_ men on _your_ ship, where in theory you exert some control over their actions,” Obi-Wan said dryly. “Or at least to their access of resources.”

“We’re don’t control them,” Anakin muttered with a scowl.

“Apparently not,” Obi-Wan agreed ruefully. He carefully ignored the micro expressions Rex was making behind Anakin’s back. No doubt Cody would have a much more thorough explanation for the incident when they discussed it later. At Anakin’s thunderous look Obi-Wan reviewed what he’d said. Then he considered the date and had to stop himself from sighing again. “I meant to say that there should be a standard of discipline …”

“Yeah, I got it,” Anakin said with a huff. “If you don’t mind, Master, we’re going to go exert some control on the men. Come on, Ahsoka, Rex.”

“What do you want to bet that by ‘we’ he really meant Rex?” Obi-Wan asked a few beats after the door had closed.

“Sucker bet,” Radar, one of the communication officers, muttered.

Obi-Wan sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was almost Anakin’s freedom day. There was a bottle of that horrible liquor that Anakin was so fond of waiting in his rooms at the Temple. He’d been planning to ask Anakin and Ahsoka over for dinner. Over the years he and Anakin had developed a habit of having one of Anakin’s favorite meals, drinks included, in honor of the occasion. Those had been actual celebrations originally, but the last few years Anakin’s mood had turned melancholy before angry. This year it looked like they would skip straight to angry.

Would it be wise to suggest a visit to the mind healer? Probably not. Most of the time Anakin took it as an accusation of failure. He recognized that he wasn’t qualified to help in this regard, but Obi-Wan had yet to figure out a way to make it clear that he only wanted to help.

“Sir.” Cody’s voice broke through his introspection. His commander met his gaze, expression and Force signature giving nothing away.

“My apologies, Commander,” Obi-Wan said, dropping his hand. “Have we gotten any news from the engineers?”

“We have,” Cody replied, pulling up some information on his data pad. “It looks like the energy pulse damaged the arrays connected to the right engine. There were some droids also caught in its path, along with a variety of other electronic equipment.”

“Anything in particular?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to recall exactly what was in that section. One of the hangars was down that way, but not as far down as the engine. Cody would have mentioned it already if they had any damaged ships. The Rec room on the third deck was down that way, though.

“Nothing of great loss,” Cody assured him carefully. Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze and thought about the Rec room again. He remembered just as the other man continued. “The contraband cookware seems to have suffered some damage.”

Oh Force, Obi-Wan thought helplessly. He’d promised the Temple cooks he would bring the hot plate and pot back. Of course, he’d meant to do it before they left, but they’d had emergency orders that had cut short the cooking lesson Gus had been in the middle of. In the rush to get to Vorsia, he’d forgotten all about it.

“The Temple cooks are not going to be happy with me when I bring it back,” he muttered ruefully.

“They wouldn’t have been happy with it, anyway,” Cody told him dryly. “Not after Killer’s last experiment.”

“Experiment?” Obi-Wan asked, startled.

“Best not to know, sir,” Cody replied with the head tilt that was almost a shrug. “The pot is in no shape for cooking anything, anyway.”

“Please do not tell Anakin any of this,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing his hand over his mouth.

“It wasn’t for lack of discipline.” Cody was suddenly very stiff without his tone changing at all.

“I didn’t mean to imply,” Obi-Wan assured him hastily.

“I’ll make sure that the men don’t try anything like it again,” Cody told him, looking over his shoulder.

“Oh, dear, that’s not what I meant,” Obi-Wan cried in alarm. Then he caught a gleam in the commander’s eye and scowled. “Was any of that true?”

“You can’t tell, sir?” Cody asked curiously.

“Your shields are very good, Commander,” Obi-Wan replied ruefully. He let out a huff at the tiny smirk he could barely see, but he couldn’t hold onto his annoyance when he heard the soft snickers. Cody had joked with him in private a few times, but this was the first time he’d done so around others. And on the bridge, no less.

“There were some things in the Rec room that were damaged, but your contraband cookware is fine,” Cody said dryly.

“It’s not contraband, it’s just not standard,” Obi-Wan replied, equally dry.

“As you say,” Cody agreed, thankfully not pointing out that anything not issued by the GAR could be considered contraband. They’d already had that discussion. No need to rehash it.

“Do the engineers have everything they need to fix the problems?” Obi-Wan asked, holding his hands out for the pad.

“No,” Cody replied with a sigh of his own as he relinquished the pad. “Some of the finer components apparently got melted somehow.”

“The pulse must have caused a small power surge,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, scrolling through the information. “Ah, yes, it caused some overheating. I don’t know if Korev will have what we need, but Kloper might, sitting right on the border between the deep core and inner rim. Which one are we closer to?”

“Kloper,” the helmsman, Nav, answered crisply.

“Then set a course for Kloper. Once Anakin’s group has made it to the ship and been briefed, we’ll head out.” Obi-Wan looked at Cody. “I’m going to try to find out as much about Kloper as I can along the way, unless there’s anything else we can go over.”

“Not at the moment, sir,” Cody replied.

Either Rex hadn’t been able to convey enough information earlier, or Cody wasn’t interested in sharing it at the moment. Obi-Wan set aside his curiosity and focused on his research. Kloper was a Republic planet, but that didn’t mean getting the replacement parts would be easy.

……………….

“Sir, why are we packing civvies?” Crys asked as soon as he spotted Obi-Wan.

“It seems we’ve arrived at a very auspicious time,” Obi-Wan announced as he stepped into the LAAT. Ghost company was ready for departure. “There is a festival occurring in the main city and the mayor has invited us to participate.”

“A festival, sir,” Cody said flatly. Obi-Wan flashed him a reassuring smile.

“It’s a large gathering of people to celebrate something, usually an occasion,” Obi-Wan elaborated, eyes dancing.

“A large gathering of people,” Cody repeated, as if he didn’t know anything about festivals. Considering this is the second one they’ve found themselves at, Obi-Wan felt his attempt was ridiculous.

“Not again,” someone muttered in disgust.

“It’s a celebration, a happy time,” Obi-Wan said soothingly.

“It’s a logistics nightmare,” Boil grumbled. His bucket was already on, but Obi-Wan had already picked up on how to tell if a trooper was glaring at him under one. “I suppose you’re going to say we need to stow our weapons.”

“I’m afraid so,” Obi-Wan agreed, losing his amusement when fear and outrage flooded the Force. He was reluctant to inform them of the rest, but it had to be done. “And they also don’t want to see any armor.”

“Sir, that’s nonsense and you know it,” Longshot cried from the second row. “How are we supposed to protect you without our weapons? In no armor?”

“You shouldn’t need to protect me,” Obi-Wan replied gently. He held himself still, projecting peacefulness as hard as he could. “There has been no unrest on the planet and no indication of any problems.”

“That’s what the governor of Vorsia said,” Longshot muttered. “That didn’t save Nines or Tik.”

“And Vorsia’s not that far away,” Waxer added.

No, it hadn’t saved them, or their brothers. Vorsia had been a triple nightmare. Intelligence reports had been inaccurate and the locals had been a considerable hindrance. Not to mention the delicacy of the Vorsian crystals, the main reason they were there, had made it impossible to use heavy ordinance.

“Sir, with all due respect, I think you should let us handle security,” Wooley said tactfully. He’d been an excellent choice for a sergeant and had already learned how to respectfully tell his superiors that he didn’t agree with them.

“The mayor requested that we not come armed,” Obi-Wan replied carefully. He didn’t let his expression reflect his reaction to their alarm and rising upset. “We do need those parts if we don’t want to limp to the next closest planet.”

“Do you mean that we can’t come armed at all, or that we can’t attend the festival armed?” Cody asked carefully. He held himself completely still.

Obi-Wan shifted toward him, grateful for the calm oasis of his shields in the storm of his brothers. “I don’t believe it was specified.”

“Then we just won’t attend the festivities,” Cody said. His brothers began to calm down.

“I will need to attend for a little while, at least,” Obi-Wan protested, but sighed when every bucket turned to him accusingly. “I will try to negotiate a small guard for the time I need to make an appearance at the festival.”

“No more than two hours,” Cody told him flatly.

“I can’t promise that,” Obi-Wan replied. He shrugged diffidently. “I’ve been asked to judge a contest.”

“They have contests at festivals?” Wooley asked, suddenly interested.

“Like who’s the most accurate shot?” Longshot sounded hopeful.

“Some of them,” Obi-Wan replied uncertainly. Everyone felt interested now. “I’m really not sure what kind of contests there might be.”

“Then how can you judge one?” Boil demanded.

“Well, I know the contest I’m supposed to be judging,” Obi-Wan answered with a sniff. “It turns out that the mayor is good friends with one of Senator Organa’s aides. The largest export of the city is tea and this year the contest has three new blends and one entirely new plant they’ve finally managed to adapt to the environment. It comes from Alderaan, you see, and there were two separate adaptations.”

“Oh, no,” Waxer groaned. “We don’t have to drink it, do we?”

“You’ll be staying in your quarters,” Cody assured him. Boil grumbled and elbowed Waxer.

“Rather that than boiled leaf water,” Waxer muttered.

“Well, I am looking forward to it,” Obi-Wan said as the air craft started it’s landing sequence.

Silence fell around him, but it buzzed with energy. No doubt the men were using their private coms to sort out his guard detail. And probably make alternate plans, just in case. Obi-Wan liked to think he knew them well enough to know that, at least.

……………….

“You don’t have to go to the festival with me, you know,” Obi-Wan said quietly as he waited in the hall with Cody for Waxer and Boil to finish checking his room. Their bags sat at their feet.

“Of course I do, sir,” Cody replied crisply. “Part of my job is to keep you safe.”

“And part of your job is to train your fellow troopers,” Obi-Wan reminded him gently. He looked at Cody, trying to let his sincerity show as he grazed the other man’s walls. “This is an unexpected opportunity for you to take a night off and give Wooley a chance to take the lead on an escort mission without you hovering.”

“Buzz told you,” Cody said flatly.

“If you mean about the migraine, no,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I’ve been victim to them and known others who were afflicted by them for years, so I am well enough acquainted with them to recognize the signs.”

“I can do my job,” Cody replied stiffly. “I wouldn’t be here if there was a chance I would compromise the mission.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Obi-Wan assured him quickly. He gave the other man a small smile. “If only because Buzz wouldn’t allow it. You were already going to delegate the main part of the mission.”

“All clear, sirs,” Boil reported.

“Your safety is always a main part of every mission,” Cody told him. They both returned the salute the two scouts gave them.

“My safety is not really in question here,” Obi-Wan pointed out gently, waving the scouts out. “All I need to do is judge a tea contest.”

“You’re really looking forward to this, aren’t you?” Cody tilted his helmet the way Obi-Wan had learned meant that he was being observed.

“Very much so,” Obi-Wan agreed quietly, leading the way into his quarters. He looked around, then threw a conspiratorial grin over his shoulder. “Don’t pretend you’re not jealous. You’ve been drinking tea as often as caf lately.”

“Not quite that often,” Cody retorted. He slung his bag down next to Obi-Wan’s.

“Commander, please,” Obi-Wan said, reaching out to touch his shoulder pauldron. “There’s really no reason for you to endure the crowds and noise of the festival.”

Cody let himself sink down into the chair. He took his bucket off and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I guess I could handle the meeting, instead.”

“You know, since we’ve already established that Joystik can handle the transaction,” Obi-Wan began carefully, but stopped at the look Cody sent him.

“No,” Cody said flatly. “If I’m not going to be on guard duty, I will handle parts acquisition.”

“As you say.” Obi-Wan knew that tone meant nothing he said would change Cody’s mind. He looked at their bags, sitting together. “Will you join me for a cup of tea, later?”

“I don’t know,” Cody replied, eyeing him thoughtfully. “What is it you like to say? One thing at a time.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan agreed, surprised to find himself disappointed.

……………….

“Ah, Master Kenobi, welcome,” Mayor Aliah said, smiling broadly.

Obi-Wan bowed slightly, retuning the smile with a polite one. The four troopers around him were very uncomfortable as they looked over the sea of heads. They were surrounded by grey beings that barely made it to waist high, with fish-like eyes and mouths. Lines of tentacles ran down the Kloperians sides, some of them capped with hands. “Thank you. We are honored to be here.”

“And you brought some friends,” Mayor Aliah continued, still smiling, but her tone turned careful. “Will they be joining you?”

“I had thought the invitation for the afternoon was singular,” Obi-Wan said, equally careful. “My companions here are interested in observing the festival.” Not entirely a lie. They were all scanning the area, as they should, but he doubted they were paying much attention to the festival itself.

“Of course.” Mayor Aliah smiled again, this one more genuine. “We are happy to have them. They are free to observe as they like.”

Observe, but don’t touch anything. Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh, knowing that the men with him would have heard that the same way. Not that they had been intending to participate, but he had hoped for a better greeting. They weren’t even in armor, as requested, and their weapons were discreetly hidden. It was a good thing they had alternate communication equipment.

“If you’ll come this way, the ceremony is about to begin,” Mayor Aliah said, gesturing for Obi-Wan to follow.

“Ceremony?” Obi-Wan asked as he followed.

Mayor Aliah laughed. “What would a tea contest be without a proper tea ceremony to begin?”

The troopers were all silent as they kept formation, their usual diamond skewed into a square to accommodate the mayor. He knew that they were talking to each other, though, from the exasperation buzzing around them. Obi-Wan managed to keep his amusement from his face. They didn’t even know what a tea ceremony involved yet.

“I’m told that you are well versed in the tea ceremony from Kiffu,” Mayor Aliah went on.

“I am familiar with it,” Obi-Wan answered cautiously. “It has been several years since I’ve had the opportunity to practice.”

“We’re not expecting you to lead the ceremony,” Mayor Aliah assured him, amusement flooding the Force. “But I expect you will enjoy the experience.” Make sure you follow proper etiquette.

“It is my honor,” Obi-Wan replied.

They come to a stop on front of a small building. Several species were represented in the group. Closest to him were a Kaleesh and a Keshiri. He bowed slightly to them, careful not to show his teeth. The Kaleesh ignored him, but the Keshiri nodded in greeting. One more arrival in the form a Mirialian man, skin the same color as Luminara’s. Obi-Wan felt a pang of regret. They hadn’t had a chance to experience a tea ceremony together in years.

As if the arrival was a cue, the door opened. Another Kloperian bowed and gestured for them to enter. Obi-Wan signaled for the men to remain outside, riding out their anxiety and displeasure as he followed the other guests. Wooley was already directing them. By the time he was seated they had settled into resigned alertness.

Obi-Wan took a moment to be relieved that Cody was otherwise occupied. His displeasure would be bad enough once he heard about it. It would be much worse if he had to endure it, especially with his migraine.

On the white walls were various paintings of blue flowers. An Alderaanian violet on the left wall, it’s petals rendered so darkly they were almost purple. The right wall held a watercolor bouquet of Miriti, bright blue flowers with tightly furled petals from Ord Mirit.

The host bowed and began to clean. First the clay pot, then the ceramic cups, and finally the wooden tea spoon. Obi-Wan considered the clay pot. It wasn’t the traditional red from Kiffu, but a darker orange. Most likely made here, then, and without the typical markings.

So they followed the practice, but not for the same reason. Kiffu’s tea ceremony had evolved as part of their religion, so that was no surprise. Especially since the Kiffu had separated the ceremony two generations back in order to repurpose it for treaties. Understandable, but the newer ceremony did not quite compare to the original, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned. Those ceremonies could last hours and they were almost comparable to meditation in their encouragement of peaceful mindfulness. Master Qui Gon had once said that he had to wake Obi-Wan out of meditation once. He could almost hear him saying, ‘Concentrate on the moment.’

Obi-Wan took the advice, setting aside the memories to focus on the ceremony. Their host had already heated the water and was pouring it into the little pot. He felt a brief pang of disappointment for his inattention, he had missed the tea selection. One of his favorite moments was seeing the tea and trying to guess what it might taste like, even though he knew he shouldn’t really indulge in that behavior. The one time he’d made the mistake of mentioning it, Master Qui Gon had chided him that he didn’t get the proper experience if he went into it with expectations.

Another piece of good advice, and one that he tried to keep in mind in all aspects of his life. On the other hand, he did need to plan for possible eventualities. Some days he still struggled to find the proper balance.

Their host had already poured the first cups and was refilling the small pot. Obi-Wan watched as the small cups were poured over the clay pot. Only the slightest hint of spice filled the air. He watched eagerly as the cups were refilled, breathing deeply.

When he was offered his cup, he took it with both hands and a small bow. He took a moment to breath in the tea and examine the intricate blue flowers that adorned it before he took his first sip. Warmth curled through him and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling. Each cup held only three sips, which was not enough to identify the complex mix of plants and spices. Hopefully the tea would allow for two more infusions.

He’d always thought the second infusion was the strongest, so he dedicated himself to trying to identify the flavors. Alderaanian Hibiscus, Naboo Yamin, and some spice he still could not identify paired beautifully with Kloper green tea. Obi-Wan could feel some of his tension ease with every sip. Tea ceremonies had been one of the best ways to de-stress he had found when he was younger. His regret at never managing to engender interest in Anakin was brief and easily let go. As Waxer had pointed out earlier, tea was not for everyone, and tea ceremonies even more so. Quinlan was another example of that.

“Thank you for your attendance,” the host said quietly after the cups were returned.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Obi-Wan said with the other guests. He suppressed a grin, heart light at the near unison response. It was ritual, but not every ceremony ended with so much harmony. Around him he could feel the echo of his own pleasure at the thought, a moment of synchronization that slipped past his shields. Or maybe he had dropped them slightly?

As he waited for an opportunity to rise, he did a quick check. No, his shields were fine. He had to reach for his troopers, who were gathering now that the guests were leaving. They were anxious to see him, but not particularly worried. Obi-Wan projected his own feeling of peace to them, relieved when they settled as he came into view.

Wooley signaled _Mission Complete. Briefing Later_. So Cody had already finished his own business. From the slant of the sun, the ceremony had only lasted an hour. That meeting had been quick. Hopefully his commander would take the opportunity to relax. Migraines, in his experience, tended to get worse if you didn’t take the time to deal with them.

Mayor Aliah waved him over, beaming at him. “You did enjoy, of course you did. Come now, this way. We cannot keep the contestants waiting any longer.”

……………….

“Are you feeling better?” Obi-Wan asked as he let himself into his room for the night to find Cody sitting at the table, two steaming cups in front of him and a data pad in his hands. “Or did you sneak in so you could enjoy a cup of tea without any of the others knowing that you drink ‘boiled leaf water?’”

“It would damage my reputation if they knew,” Cody agreed, gaze zeroing in on him. Obi-Wan’s breath caught at the intensity, but it eased a moment later. His friend grinned lazily at him. “The meeting went fine. We have the parts. How did you get so disheveled? Did they put something interesting in the tea?”

“As if you weren’t getting regular reports,” Obi-Wan grumbled, brushing down his robes. Some of the flowers he had been showered with on his way back to the hotel still clung stubbornly. He gave up for the moment, tucking his hands into his robe sleeves as he looked pointedly at the cups on the table. “Or are you going to admit to Force sensitivity and precognition?”

Cody just smirked and stretched. “I am not.”

“Did you enjoy whatever you were reading?” Obi-Wan asked as he settled on the love seat. He was tempted to ask what it was, but he didn’t want to overstep.

“I did,” Cody replied. His gaze drifted back to the pad and a faint smile crossed his lips. Then his laser focus was back on Obi-Wan. “What was your favorite tea?” Not interested in sharing, then.

“You know, loose leaf tea is better than packaged tea,” Obi-Wan said as he picked up one cup. He cupped his hands around it, letting the warmth seep into his fingers as he brought it to his face. “It’s usually fresher and not processed to last longer than it would normally.”

“You’ve mentioned that before.” Cody nodded as he picked up his own cup.

“I’ve spent all afternoon drinking seven different teas, from the amazing Zhan White at the tea ceremony to the not so amazing Ten Ton,” Obi-Wan continued quietly. He took a sip, relishing how perfectly prepared it was, then snuck a glance at Cody, feeling his ears heat up. “For all of that, this is my favorite.”

“A prepackaged blend?” Cody asked softly, looking at him. “One of many.” Their gazes caught and Obi-Wan swallowed.

“Masters in the art of tea will tell you that half of the success of a cup is in the preparation,” Obi-Wan said carefully. “And that every scoop, or bag, is unique.”

Cody made a thoughtful sound, gaze never wavering. “All it takes is attention to detail and practice.”

Obi-Wan felt his lips twitch as he finally looked away. Cody had such a deadpan delivery, it was hard to tell if he meant it the way Obi-Wan heard it. He glanced back, but before he could speak both of their com units went off.

“It’s Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh, leaning forward to set his tea down.

“I’ve got Rex,” Cody replied, standing to move away.

“So, did you get those parts?” Anakin demanded as soon as he came into view.

“Hello to you, too,” Obi-Wan replied dryly. “And yes, we did get the parts.”

“Good, that’s good,” Anakin said. There was a tap-tap-tapping sound that usually meant he was drumming his fingers against something. “So, any chance they have extras?”


End file.
